Cuando nos volvemos a ver
by cerezo35
Summary: Esta historia es narrada 100% por Sasuke habla sobre sus sentimientos ocultos por sakura y que hara para tenerla a su lado mal summary pero pasen a leer!


Naruto no me pertence los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo me inspiro con su personajes jajaja.

Disfrutenlo

Este fic lo escribi inspirada en un fanart, es muy corto pero necesitaba escribirlo por que la idea no me dejaba concentrarme en otras cosas que requieren de mi entera atención espero que les guste

* * *

**Cuando nos volvemos a ver**

La lluvia cae con mucha intensidad casi no se puede ver nada, sin embargo tres manchas pueden ser distinguidas difícilmente, el rencuentro del equipo 7 por fin se ha llevado a cabo pero los motivos son muy diferentes.

-Se porque están aquí se que tienen que acabar con mi vida, desde hace tiempo que se que mi camino aquí ya termino, pero no me puedo ir sin antes hacer algo más, algo que es lo único que me puede liberar. Naruto tu fuiste y serás por siempre mi mejor amigo lamentablemente no puedo tratar este asunto contigo y necesito que te este fuera del caminio.

Me acerco y lo golpeo en el estomago con mucha fuerza y cae inconsciente, ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia, me volteo y la veo, como ha cambiado es realmente hermosa, mi mente trataba de recordar cada una de sus facciones de sus gestos, de su voz, ninguno era comparado con lo que veo ahora, sé que me hablas y me dices que deben matarme no puedo prestarte atención tu belleza me embruja y me libera me tiene en el limbo, sigues siendo molesta todavía ya que haces que todo mi ser tiemble ante tu sola presencia.

Poco eres consciente de lo que siento por ti y ¿cómo no? Si nunca te di una pista, en esos momentos no cabía en mí un sentimiento tan puro como el que me profesabas, no era ni seré digno de tu amor, así como no soy digno de amarte como lo hago, te amo tan orgullosamente que no te lo digo y me lo callo, si supieras que viajaba a Konoha solo para verte entrenar con Tsunade, verte dormir, reir, llorar, te espiaba en todo momento incluso quise adentrarme en tus sueños para verme en ellos, ¿pero qué pasaba? siempre me iba y te dejaba para así añorar el siguiente día para volverte a ver.

Eres tan hermosa Sakura dime como un ser tan perfecto pudo amar alguien como yo un demonio que está hundido en el odio y la venganza, mi corazón no tiene espacio para otro sentimiento, sin embargo tu tienes un lugar en lo más profundo que me cala los huesos y del cual trato de huir, por que no hay cosa más temible para mí que este sentimiento.

Empezamos a pelear veo que has mejorado mucho, debo cuidarme de uno de tus golpes todavía no es momento, veo tu rostro y busco tus ojos para descubrir que son los captores de algunas lágrimas que pelean por salir, detengo tu puños y acerco mi rostro al tuyo para impreganrme de tu delicioso aroma veo que te sonrojás y me preguntas que ¿qué pretendo? "Nada Sakura solo te recuerdo" no aguanto más y pego mis labios a los tuyos esa suave caricia que me hace tocar el cielo, siento que tus besos me liberan de todas mis culpas, de todos mis crímenes, tu eres mi celadora y mi verdugo, castígame todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando sea con tus besos, ámame con más intensidad de lo que me amaste antes, entrégate a mí como yo estoy entregado a ti mátame para revivir y morir por ti cuantas veces sea necesario, se mía y de nadie más, se la madre de mis hijos, se todo mi mundo.

Me regocija saber que correspondes mis besos y mis caricias puedo sentir tu cuerpo temblar bajo el mío beso cada rincón de tu perfecto cuerpo y siento tus manos recorrer el mío, somos uno solo para toda la eternidad. Susurro en tu oído cuanto te amo y tú me respondes de igual forma, seguimos unidos hasta estar satisfechos, veo que te levantas y te arreglas yo hago lo mismo, me dices que me amas pero tus ojos derraman lágrimas, sé muy bien que significan esas lágrimas, tu misión debe ser terminada acepto feliz pues se que estarás conmigo siento un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho y caigo irremediablemente al suelo, te arrodillas a mi lado y te recuestas sobre mi pecho esperando que mi último suspiro sea exhalado, acaricio tu rostro y aparto de ti algunos mechones que me impiden ver tus ojos.

Es hora debo hacerlo, antes de que sea tarde saco mi katana y en un movimiento casi poético la clavo en tu espalda atravesando tu pecho y el mío, sientes la fina hoja en tu cuerpo y abres tus ojos desmesuradamente, tu rostro queda justo arriba del mío y puedo ver que sonríes y me dices "siempre tan egoísta no pudiste esperar un poco más", sonrió de medio lado y te contesto que "no pues en el momento que te vi supe que acabaría así no podría soportar el esperarte en el otro lado por eso te llevo conmigo y en la muerte vamos a amarnos como nunca pudimos estando con vida" nuestro tiempo está llegando a su fin nos besamos antes de morir y nuestro último suspiro es un te amo Sakura/Sasuke.

El rubio abre los ojos lentamente no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado así se levanta y va en busca de su amada pelirosa y de su mejor amigo unos metros más adelante encuentra los cuerpos ya inertes de los amantes unidos por la katana del moreno, las lágrimas aparecen sin previo aviso y cae de rodillas a un lado de los cuerpos pone su mano en la espalda de la chica y le dice "al final fue él a quien tu corazón escogió mi amor, ve y descansa a su lado y tu más vale que la cuides amigo mío", se paró de ahí y sepulto a los dos enamorados que yacerán juntos hasta el final.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado y si es muy triste

se aceptan comentarios, recomendaciones, criticas, felicitaciones de todo jajjaaj un beso bye


End file.
